Harry Potter and The Lost Child
by siriusthebestblack
Summary: What if one day a teacher came to your school, but she wasn't just your teacher? Well Lily has a teacher come, and soon learns that her teacher is her mom... And better yet Harry Potter is real and is her dad... And her mom is Hermione Granger. Harry/Hermione daughter fic
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! This is my first actual story on here. It is based off my real life teacher who scarily reminds me of Hermione. Hope you like it and this will be Harry/Hermione. Other Pairings, any suggestions?

* * *

"Hello Everyone! I am Ms. Green. I'll be your reading teacher this year." I smiled at the young woman who came in the door. She looked in about her twenties. Her hair was put in a bun at the nape of her neck, and was brown. She wore a brown dressy top, and black pants. On her feet were 4 inch heels, which made her stand at about 5' 9".

"For starters I'll tell you about my room, that I had a joy decorating because this is my first official class room. Over here I'll have extra credit posted and here I'll have no namers that people turned in. I have a good section of books if you want to borrow one during class just let me know. Here I have my favorites, and I will admit I'm a Harry Potter junkie. I've even got the little Hogwart's Express bookends, and I've been to Kings Cross," Everyone in the class looked at me when she mentioned Harry Potter. I loved Harry Potter and knew just about everything about it.

A girl next to me looked rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great another weirdo."

I ignored her and listened as Ms. Green introduced herself futher,.

"I am 32 years old. I went to colledge out of state and graduated in 1999. I moved to this city just this summer." I was born in 1999, so hearing the year I kinda perked up. I was moved up a year in school, so I was a year younger than everyone else being 13 in high school.

"I've got a game to introduce everyone. It's called to truths and a lie. Take out a piece of paper and write on it two things that are true about you and one thing that is a lie. Then you'll read them outloud, and I'll guess which is a lie." We all did as told.

"Okay mine is that I lived in England, I love oranges, and that I've run cross country" She had us take a vote of whih we thought was true. Her living in England won. "Actually I have lived in England, for a few months during colledge. I hate oranges though." I really hated oranges too. They were horrid.

Soon it came to my turn to read it.

"One: I can read one hundred pages every thirty minutes, two: I have read each Harry Potter book three times in the last year, and three: I love the color yellow." Ms. Green looked at me curiously.

"I think you... can't read one hundred pages every thirty minutes. That's near imposible!"

"Actually my lie was that I love that color yellow. When I'm not interrupted I can read that fast easily." I glowed with pride at my reading abilities. She smiled and moved on to the rest of the class.

I think I'll like this teacher. Little did I know that she not like my other teachers.

~~~**FOUR MONTHS LATER**~~~

"Hello class. Take out your homework from last night." Ms. Green greeted us as we sat down for class.

"Morning Ms. Green," I smiled at her as I got my homework out.

"Teachers pet," a kid behind me said through a cough.

"So?" I asked him glaring.

I'd put up with this for four months now. The honorary 'Teacher's Pet' because I was the only one who liked Ms. Green. Sure she gave a lot of homework and was a little weird, but she reminded me of myself.

"Do you wear your hair up everyday?" A girl asked Ms. Green.

"Mostly. It's very frizzy." she told her.

The girl behind me in class laughed, "Trying to be Ms. Green by wearing your hair in a bun everyday too?"

"No, it's just easier," I told her glaring.

I went through the class getting a headacke from my classmate, and finally we had silent work time at the end. I sat reading the first Harry Potter book, but the British verson that Ms. Green had borrowed me. The bell rang and I looked to Ms. Green, "I got to The Mirror of Erised," I told her pronouncing Erised as E rised

"It's Erised," She pronounced it Air ra said.

"Oh really. Well I learned something today!" I smiled and walked out of the room I noticed I forgot my reading notebook, and went back to get it and Ms. Green was on the phone, her back to the door. Her voice had a British accent that she never spoke in during class.

"Lun- I know I should come back... Yeah I miss you guys too... Well if he wasn't such a- I finally found her. Don't you dare tell him! I can't just call him up! It's been 13 years! Bye... I'll tell her soon.." I ran out of the room with my notebook in hand, hoping I wasn't caught. I wonder what that conversation was about?

I got home that day and ran to my room before my dad saw me home. My dad had gone for it since my mom died. He was very tempermental, and when he got mad he'd rant on about how I wasn't his kid (which I found out after my mom died), and sometimes I was on the end of his anger. He never abused me physically, but he took his enjoyment in insulting me.

One thing you should know is that ever since I turner thirteen I took summer school. Not normal summer school, but Wizard summer school. It was weird finding out that Harry Potter was real... Oddly enough, there was a school for wizardry in the town I lived in. I lived out in the country, and if I rode my bike down the street for ten minutes, I wouls come to a street that no muggles could see. I'd ride my bike down the street for ten more minutes, and there was a small wizarding place, like Diagon Alley. It was called Merlin's Street. There was a book store there, a robes place, a wand crafter's, a small dinner, a candy place, a small bank, and finally Merlin's Acadamy for Gifted, a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The reason the age for it was thirteen was because instead of high school you could go there for schooling. My dad wanted me to go to a normal school, much to my dismay, and I only went to Merlin's during the summer, but I'd go there till I was 18. Besides that, I had been given extra books to practice in and to teach myself kind of.

I spent my night in my room, doing homework and than after that practicing my magic. In the town I lived in you could do magic at home and at Merlin's.

I levitated a few things around my room, and cleaned it as I went. My dad came in and saw me practicing.

"I told you to not do that stuff in my house! Go to bed now. No supper." I put my wand away and crawled in bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Dang it..." I muttered as I noticed I had no money for lunch the next day. I sat down at a table by myself and took out Harry Potter and the Philosipher's Stone. My stomach grumbled and I ignored it.

"No lunch today Lily?" Ms. Green asked, sitting next to me.

I sook my head, looking at her.

"Here have some," She pushed her tray towards me.

"No really it's fine," I told her.

"Take this at least," She put a green apple in front of me.

I took a bit out of the apple and chewed it. It tasted amazing. I smiled at Ms. Green,thanked her, and ate the rest of the apple.

"So Lily, how are your classes coming?"

"They're alright. All of them are pretty easy." I told her honestly.

"How come your not sitting with anyone else?" She asked me furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's complicated."

"I have time."

"I'm not exactly... Liked by all... I uh... am a bit different than everyone else. I readto much, I don't find every guy at this school cute, I'm a geneous freak because I've been moved up." For some reason I felt I could open up to her.

"I was that way at school too. More of a bookworm than anything. Stuck out quite a bit. Well I have to go to class. I'll see you in an hour for reading." She stood up and dumped her tray, and walked out of the cafeteria.

On the table sat her phone. She forgot it. I picked it up, planning on giving it to her, and there was a message. I looked at the messgae that showed up on the screen.

_Hermione. It's Luna. U really need to tell Harry about Lily. He may just end up finding another girl but he'll only be happy with you. Please do it! 4 me and the nargles infesting his head! &4 Lily, she deserves happiness too! Maybe with her real parents?_

Hermione? Luna? Harry? And what did I have to do with this? Suddenly it came to me. I wasn't my dad's real daughter, and I knew that. Ms. Green was so much like Hermione in Harry Potter... And Luna! And Harry... and... Holy Merlin...


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**_A:N I CHANGED IT ALL TO THIRD PERSON! I can't do HP in first... It doesn't feel right. I have the next chapter written, I just need a few comments and it'll be up! Thanks to those who commented! I got six on and ZEROOO on wattpad... kinda disapointed. Well enjoy!_**

**_RECAP:_**

_On the table sat her phone. She forgot it. I picked it up, planning on giving it to her, and there was a message. I looked at the messgae that showed up on the screen._

_**Hermione. It's Luna. U really need to tell Harry about Lily. He may just end up finding another girl but he'll only be happy with you. Please do it! 4 me and the nargles infesting his head! &4 Lily, she deserves happiness too! **_

_ Hermione? Luna? Harry? And what did I have to do with this? Suddenly it came to me. I wasn't my dad's real daughter, and I knew that. Ms. Green was so much like Hermione in Harry Potter... And Luna! And Harry... and... Holy Merlin..._

Harry Potter and The Lost Child

Chapter 2

The Truth

_Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom._

_-Thomas Jefferson_

"Ms. Green!" Lily walked into the teacher's room, in her hand 'Ms. Green's' phone.

"Yes? Oh Hello Lily." She smiled at Lily and set the paper she was grading down.

"I have your phone for you... Hermione..." Lily told her narrowing my eyes at the older woman.

"Oh goodness.." She grabbed the phone, read the text and looked to the girl, "How much have you figured out?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, they say the Golden Trio split after the final battle. I've heard the stories in Merlin's Street. No one knows why, but they did. You, Hermione, decided to leave for some reason. Luna is trying to bring you back to Brittian, and you need to tell Harry about me. That's the only part I don't get. Why am I in this? You just met me in the beginning of the year." Lily inferred.

"You truely are very bright. Stay after reading at the end of the day. We'll go to Felice's on Merlin's Street after that and I'll tell you everything. I'll be completely honest." The younger girl looked at her sceptically, and left the room.

From then on Lily couldn't consentrate in classes. She had reading at the end of the day, and spend most of her time thinking back to the conversations that she had with Ms. Green (Hermione... whatever...) that where now seemed very embarassing.

_/FLASHBACK\_

"Ms. Green, who's your favorite Harry Potter character?" Lily asked her smiling.

"I have to admit I like Albus Dumbledore the most. His quotes can teach you a lot in life." She told her.

"I like Sirius Black the best. I couldn't read the end of the Order of the Phoenix, I was crying so hard at the Battle of Mysteries." Lily told her. She thought she saw a sadness flash in her eyes, but thought she was immagining it. "My favorite evil character is Bellatrix Lestrange though. Mainly because she was the only woman to become a death eater and was worse then all the men, and shows women they can be just as good as men, or even better." Lily told her. The older woman's hand touched her sleeved left arm and at the timeLily didn't understand the gesture.

"That's an interesting conclusion. I honestly don't care for her." Ms. Green commented.

"My favorite Trio member is Hermione though for sure. Without her there would be the dunderhead duo, randomly go into things knowing nothing!" Lily laughed as the teacher smiled.

"I like Harry the best," Ms. Green said with a distant look in her eyes.

_\End of FLASHBACK/_

Wow... She told Hermione bloody Granger that she liked Bellatrix Lestrange... damn... and that she was her favorite trio member... That's embarassing...

Class soon ended... Lily really didn't get anything from it. She was too distracted.

"Lily, go get any homework you need. I'll be ready when you She put away her reading stuff and grabbed her backpack. Not having any homework, it was pretty light.

She went back to the room, and Ms. (Granger? Green? Hermione? I'll just stick to Green for now...) Green was on her phone.

"I'm telling her... Perhaps... I'll see... Bye," She saw Lily in the room. "Ready to go?" Lily nodded. Ms. Green slipped her jacket on and pulled out her keys. They walked out of the school and stopped in the parking lot in front of a rather nice car. It was silver and small, four door. Lily really don't know much about cars, but it was nice looking.

The adult unlocked the doors and Lily slid in the front seat.

"Do you need to call your dad?" Ms. Green asked the girl.

"I probably should." She pulled out my phone and called him. It rang a few times and he picked up.

"Hey dad... I'm going to the... other part of town with Ms. Green," She told him, stumbling over other part.

"Why do you need to go over there?" He asked, his voice tinged with anger.

"We're just going to talk for a while." Lily told him.

"I'm getting sick of this stuff. Don't bother coming home tonight! You can just find a place to stay on your own! I'm done with this _magic_ mumbo jumbo! You aren't even mine to take care of!" He hung up and Lily's eyes pricked with tears.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Green asked as a tear leaked out of Lily's eye. "What did he say?"

"Fine. Just fine." Lily told her clearing her voice and looking away from Ms. Green, and whipping her eyes.

"You sure?" Her voice was concerned, but Lily didn't want to concern her. It's not like she could make my real parents come back.

"Yeah. Possitive."

Ms. Green pulled out of the parking lot, and started driving to Merlin's Street. She parked down the street from Merlin Street, and they got out of the car walking the rest of the way. The pair walked into Felice's Diner and the teacher asked the girl working, Violet, for a private room. They went to the room, and ordered something to drink. Lily got just a water and Ms. Green got a coffee. They sat together in the room, the older woman in a chair across from the couch the girl sat on. The fireplace had a fire blazing and Lily noticed that outside, it started to snow. It was the first snowfall of the year.

"Alright Lily. This may be hard to take in, but please listen to it all, and I'll answer your questions as soon as I'm finished." Lily nodded.

"The one thing the book got wrong was I was never with Ron... I was with Harry. We were 18, and in love. The stress got to us, and the Trio we had decided to split apart. Every time we were together people asked us questions, the press was insane. We decided that moving away or going to the muggle world was best. I had too much of England, my parents where still found and killed, and everywhere I went I thought of the war. Actually, Harry and I got in an arguement because he wanted me to stay in Brittina. The only thing was that I needed to vent. I went to New York. I soon found out that I was pregnant, and the only one who it could be was Harry's. No sure what to do next, I figured Harry was still mad at me, I'd have the child, then find Harry and tell him. Give us nine months of seperation. Luna helped me out a lot. I had the baby, but two weeks later, I was at home. I woke up in the night to check on the baby, and she was gone... No where to be. I spent years looking for her. In thirteen years I was noticified by a school... They give all there adopted students a DNA test and it showed me as her mother... I came and got a job at her school, get to know her... And here I am... I'm your real mother Lily. Your true name is Lily Luna Potter."

...


	3. Chapter 3 Congrats?

AN: I know that Lily Luna was Harry's youngest daughter but the name Lily seemed like the name Hermione would us to honor Harry's mother, and Luna helped her during her pregnancy. Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, pairing ideas? If you have a pairing you want me to write in a diff story/one shot? I love all pairings. Slash isn't a problem, neither is FemSlash. I'll write anything EXCEPT most canon pairings and no lemons because... I'm thirteen... Yeah...

**_RECAP: _**

_ "They give all there adopted students a DNA test and it showed me as her mother... I came and got a job at her school, get to know her... And here I am... I'm your real mother Lily. Your true name is Lily Luna Potter." _

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LOST CHILD**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Congrats?**

_"The family- that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape nor, in our hearts, ever wish to." _

_-Dodie Smith_

"Holy Merlin..." was Lily's first response.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you... I found out who took you... I told some aurors and they took him in and he was found guilty. I guess in America there is a second version of Alcatraz farther out in the ocean that the wizards used, and still use as a jail." Her mother informed her.

"So... You're my mother..." Lily's eyes started tearing up and her mom came and sat by her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay," Lily grabbed onto her and hugged her tight. She felt her mom's hands go around her and squeeze her tight.

"Please don't leave me," Lily sobbed and held on to her.

"Never." She promised.

"Real quick question...What am I supposed to call you now?" Lily asked her confused... Ms. Green? Ms. Granger? Hermione? Mom?

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling me," She responded.

"Okay mom..." Lily pulled back from the hug and Hermione lifted her hand to her face and whipped her tears away.

"Can you tell me know what got you upset earlier?" The mom questioned, her voice thick with worry.

"My uh... Adopted dad said since he wasn't my dad he shouldn't have to deal with me and that I shouldn't come home tonight..."

"Oh sweetheart. It'll be okay. You can stay with me, and tomorrow we can go collect your things." Lily noticed her voice fluttered to a British accent again.

"Do you fake an American accent?"

"I do. Just to help me stick in the crowd." Lily nodded.

"Would you mind me doing something? Just to satisfy my curiosity?" The older woman asked glancing at her daughter.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but sure," She tapped Lily's head with her wand, that Lily hadn't noticed in her hand. Suddenly a coolness drifted over her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her hair growing. Her bones seemed to shrink, and her eyes pricked. She opened her eyes and gasped as she could now see perfectly across the room. Looking at her hair, she shreaked (spelling?) It was longer... and BLACK!

"What the heck was that?!" She asked looking at her new self in a mirror placed in the room. She has shorter, Lily knew that without standing up. She still was filled out in a teenish/ladyish way, but her hair now reached to past my chest. Her side bangs where in my face and small strings of her hair was sticking up randomly.

"It err... lifted any appearance changing spells or potions," Hermione raised her hand and moved the hair in Lily's face to behind her ears.

"Oh... I can see better now," was the first thing that popped in Lily's mind.

"You got stuck with his hair..." The mother laughed softly, but there was pain behind it.

"You miss him?" The daughter softly questioned.

"Very," Her mom replied sighing.

"Why don't you go find him? You've found me now."

"It's not that easy," she informed Lily.

"Then make it that easy." Lily told her.

"Lily is right 'Mione." A dreamy voice called from the door way. There stood a woman with long flowing white blonde hair. She wore bright pink skinny jeans, a bright green halter top, and purple robes. Around her neck was bottle caps and hanging from her ears where radishes.

"Luna!" The mom went to give her friend a hug. Luna then came to Lily and hugged her. Lily awkwardly hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you Lily," Luna greeted the girl.

"You too Ms. Lovegood," She replied. She was an adult, it was habit to call them formally.

"Call me Luna!" Luna smiled big at Lily.

"Luna... I can't just barge into Harry's life again and be like 'oh Harry, I forgot to tell you! You know when we split up ten years ago? I had a baby!'" The brunette told the blonde.

"If you don't go to him, I'm bringing him to you." Luna warned.

"Fine. Lily do you want to come? Otherwise you can stay at my flat?" The brunette asked her daughter.

"Could I come?" The raven haired girl asked her. She nodded, and went to tell Violet they were flooing out. They flooed to Luna's and Lily must admit... Floo travel = worst travel ever. She stumbled out of the fireplace after her mom and tripped. She stood up and her pants where all covered in black ashes.

"Here," The brunette waved her wand and her clothes were clean again. "So... where does Harry live now Luna?" she asked.

"He owns Grimwald and Potter Manor but at the moment he lives in Grimwald," Luna informed her, "but I believe Grimwald Place in infected with a few Wrackspurts." Lily giggle and tried hiding it with a cough as her mom scowled at er. "He should be home by now."

"Let's go then. Can we apparate?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Your still registered in Brittain as a member of the Magic community right?" The blonde checked.

"I never changed over to the American Magic community so yes I'd assume," Luna told them they could apparate then. The mom pulled her daughter to her and apparated. Lily felt as though she was being squeezed though a tube. They stopped with a _pop_ outside #11 and #13 Grimwald Place. Lily felt a bit queasy but got over it.

"Imagine it's there," Hermione told her,"It'll appear."

Lily imagined it there and it looked at though an earthquake was splitting apart #11 and #13, but not a crack appeared between but house labeled #12.

"It's now or never," The brunette raised a hand and knocked on the door with the knocker.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from inside. The door opened to reveal someone Lily never in her wildest dreams though she'd meet. His hair was the same deep black as her, but obviously shorter. His green eyes showed he'd been through a lot, and his built showed he kept in shape. Her didn't look like Daniel Radcliffe, but he was surely handsome

"'Mione... Merlin you're really here! I thought I'd never see you again!" He pulled the woman into a hug tightly.

"Harry..." Lily could hear her voice break, and saw tears in her eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I'm going to go," Luna whispered to me, "Good luck." She disapparated with a _pop_.

"Why don't you come on in?" Harry asked, not noticing Lily yet.

"Harry, I have someone with me too," She stepped back so he could see her daughter and put her hand on the small of the girl's back.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and you are?" The man smiled at Lily and she felt weird. He was her dad... this was just insane.

"Hi. I'm Lily Luna Potter." Lily told him cautiously waiting for the outburst. He looked at her in shock.

"Harry why don't we come in and I'll explain," The mom suggested. He just nodded. The walked into the house, which seemed different from the books. It was obviously renovated. Everything had a color scheme of dark red, tans, and whites. The wall which Lily figured used to hold Mrs. Black on it was now empty with a hole in it.

They all sat down in a room with a few chairs and a couch. Lily sat on the couch, and Harry sat next to her,while Hermione sat in a tan chair next to the couch.

"Let's start when I left..."Hermione told him the story she told Lily. By the end he sat in shock then it came.

"YOU BLOODY HAD NINE MONTHS AND NEVER TOLD ME!" He yelled at her.

"Harry I-"

"I would have been there for you! I would've helped you! I can't believe you never bothered telling me!" He was beginning to rant and the mom let him go as he repeated himself, but in different ways.

"You done?" The brunette asked when he stopped.

"Yeah... Sorry," he looked sheepish and then looked to Lily, "I have a daughter..." he said to himself .

"Congrats?" Lily asked, wondering if that was a good think of not.

"Wait... What about your adopted parents?"

"Well... my adopted mother died... and my adopted father told me he was sick of my magic. I kind of got thrown out today, so I'll be living with mom now." Lily told him quietly.

He sat silent. Lily took the time to notice his appearance. His hair was really short, probably to keep it manageable. He didn't wear his signature circle glasses anymore, instead he wore rectangular frames that looked nice on him. For clothes he wore dark jeans and a white t-shirt on. Over it was a black robe, plain and simple, with the Potter & Black crests on the chest. One his forehead was the plain in sight lightening bolt. It was faded mostly,but still visible.

"So how do you learn your magical education? We never specified that." Harry commented.

"I was wondering that too," Hermione agreed.

Lily explained to them about her summer school and all.

"So right now would be like between first and second year. Interesting. Different but very interesting. I wonder what house you would've been in." Harry commented.

"I think Slytherin personally. Maybe Ravenclaw because I like reading." That shocked them a bit, but they mostly hid it.

"I was almost in Ravenclaw, Harry was almost in Slytherin. It makes sense," Her mom assured her.

"Hermione, are you going to stay in America or?" Harry looked hopeful.

"I'm... not sure. Lily's education is important and she'll be staying with me now," the brunette looked unsure.

"I wouldn't mind leaving there," Lily commented.

"Well.. My home is always open to you. I do miss the company. My bed's too cold," Harry winked and his daughter fake gagged.

"DAUGHTER PRESENT!"

"Oh hush!" Mom told us both, laughing.

The tense atmosphere seemed to break and they spent some time talking and learning about each other.

"Wow... it's getting late here in the UK... Back at our time it'll be 6, considering it's 12 am here. We should really get back. Harry, you need your sleep." Mom said standing up a few hours later.

"Well I don't work you guys wake up, come on over." Lily stepped into the floo and yelled out 'Cedar Crest Apartments 19!'

* * *

So.. the end.. How'd you like it? Once again this is one and Wattpad, but I have no comments on Wattpad so.. FAIL.

Comment/Review... Add to favorites/ your library/alerts. Whatever you do! Please do though! Thanks again for the amazing comments on Fanfiction! Loved them all!


End file.
